Eyes
by The StripedHatter
Summary: Beast Boy invites Raven to a 'fancy place' for the night. First story, please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome. Tiny bit of romance, but it can be overlooked.


How I managed to find my way here was beyond me. I shuffled me feet, clad in black, two-inch heels, and twisted my gloved hands in the navy blue evening gown I was forced to adorn. Bringing the chair closer to the table, I glanced once again at Garfield.

He looked rather handsome, really. He was wearing a dark formal suit, one that I couldn't quite decide on whether is was a deep purple or grey. His green hair fell into his green eyes as he focused on the menu in his green hands. He glanced up and caught me staring, raising an eyebrow.

Clearing my throat and returning my attention to my own menu, I decided on a light garden salad to start. That and a mug of hot herbal tea. I folded the menu and set it down, thinking about that morning.

_flashback_

"Rae!"

I couldn't help but grumble a little as I turned back around. Managing to get my tea quietly, I was trying to escape back to my room unseen. Of course, however, _he_ saw me.

"Beast Boy," my response was curt and I could see him start to slow down in his dash towards me.

"Um, I was wondering if you could help me out."

"With?"

"Well, there's this fancy place I have to go to," he started off slowly. To that I sighed and adjusted my stance, preparing for an excessively long conversation.

"And?"

"And... well..." He paused to consider his wording. "And I need a... a date. Sort of. No, not a date, just a partner. Er, a friend." He scrunched up his face at how that sounded.

"And?"

"Raven! How do you not get this? Will you go with me to the fancy place?" I gave him a look. "Please?"

"First off, why ask me? If it is just a friend outing, ask Cyborg. Secondly, what is a _'fancy place'_?" As I said 'fancy place', I brought up one hand to do air quotations.

"Well, friend as in... _lady_ friend. And, a restaurant. I have to meet with a few people, and it's super formal," he looked at me expectantly now.

I heaved a sigh and thought about it. The only things that managed to pry into my mind, however, were: one, what business does he have at a 'fancy place'? And two, he says 'and' a lot. In my little self musings, my body decided to do its own thing and announce a, "Yes."

"Yes?" He perked up, eyes gaining a small sparkle. I didn't mean to say yes, but I just couldn't turn him down now. He looked so... happy.

"Yes, I'll go with you," I sighed.

"Great! Get a dress, I meet you at six thirty." He beamed at me before bounding away.

With a grimace, I turned and left. My tea was getting cold.

_end flashback_

I decided to observe the other people at the table. There were three sets of people, each one man and one woman. There was one couple that looked to be not too far off in age from us, perhaps late twenties while Beast Boy an I were late teens. Then another couple, these two maybe early seventies. The two seemed like a mildly happy pair of people and whenever they looked at each other something lighted in their eyes.

Lastly, a couple that looked like the man was late forties and woman early thirties. They had an air of, almost something devious. Was this a political meeting?

When our first courses arrived, they began to talk. Words of money and business flew around, and let me say, they were big words. Beast Boy began talking about starting a foundation for homeless children. I was intrigued.

He explained how he had enough funds, a starting investment, and plenty of partners to sponsor. Apparently, he already had a few letters that expressed willing support. Then he threw out the word, 'million'. He had a million dollars at the ready to advertise. _Advertise? _You could build an estate or two with a _million_. Just advertise?

I gave him an inquisitive look, to which he just raised a brow. Maybe I'm just poorer than I thought.

.:..:..:.

It wasn't until eleven past ten that we parted. I was thankful I wasn't dragged into any conversation. Really, I had no idea what they were saying about ninety-eight percent of the time.

"So uh, it wasn't too bad. Was it?"

I thought for a second before looking over at him. "No, not at all." When he gave a lopsided grin, a realization struck me. He was loaded. He had cash, and I can't believe I didn't realize it before. I mean, when he talked about business and starting a foundation... that and wads of cash, I knew he was wealthy. But it didn't really sink in until now.

He hadn't told anybody, and I could tell it wasn't something he was all too comfortable sharing. But, he shared it with me. That was, sweet. I gazed into his eyes and offered a tiny smile. "Thank you."

"Eh, no problem," he blew it off as though I was thanking him for the meal. I could tell, though, that he understood. I could tell in the way his eyes sparkled like they did this morning. Like the eyes of that elderly couple.


End file.
